This invention pertains to snowboarding devices and, in particular, to a snowboarding boot support piece and performance enhancement device for use with snowboarding and other boots in order to provide articulated support for the ankle joint, improve the ability of the individual to hold his or her heel in position in the boot and provide a more precise connection to the binding of the snowboard.
A snowboard is a single ski wide enough to allow the rider to place his or her feet nearly perpendicular to the direction of travel. The board is manipulated more like a surfboard than a ski. It is therefor desirable to have a soft, flexible footware. Turning is done by balancing on both the heel end and the toe end. It is desirable to have calf support. Calf support is lacking in most current boots but when added enhances heel end performance. There are a number of reasons for using a device to improve control and improve the comfort for the individual that will enable individuals using the device to increase their personal performance.
There have been a number of attempts to improve support in ski boots and the like. Examples of these devices include the U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,875 issued to James Johnson on 13 Jul., 1993 for a Athletic Footware With Integral Ankle Support which does not account for ankle movement and the U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,005 issued to Tony R. Echols on 12 Sep., 1995 for a Removable, Shoe Interior Ankle Brace. These devices do provide ankle support for their users, but they do not provide the user the heel and calf control and the precise connection to the binding that is necessary when using skis or snowboards.
What is needed is a snowboarding boot support piece and performance enhancement device that provides articulating support for the ankle and calf of the individual using the device. What is also needed is a device that improves heel hold down for the user. Also, what is needed is a device that provides a more precise connection to the binding of the snowboard.
It is the object of this invention to teach a snowboarding boot support piece and performance enhancement device which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above in previous support devices. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that is cost effective, can be provided integrally in the boot or can be easy to install and use and, at the same time, be safe and effective.